


Love You Lately

by Sonic_C_T



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LMJP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic_C_T/pseuds/Sonic_C_T





	Love You Lately

[LMJP]Love You Lately  
C'est La Vie番外；  
主CP：LMJP；  
其他CP：DMHP&SSSB涉及

1  
金发男人沉重地喘息着，高潮带来的猛烈快感还冲击着他。没有炉火，但灼热的能量从床单和躯体连接的部分扩散到整个房间。  
他在一片头晕目眩之中穿过夹杂着撩人气息的空气，望着他的男孩。  
是的，他叫他男孩。即便他只小了他三岁。  
他的男孩还迷茫着，目光定定地向上仰望着他，眼神中是全然的爱意。  
他俯下身，放任自己吻下去。捕捉到对方的双唇，哦，他们乖巧又甜蜜。他与它们戏耍，舞蹈，嬉戏，得到了急切的，动情的回应。  
他把双手穿过他的男孩的腋下和后背，揽抱着他，拥在自己身前。然后调整了双腿的位置，撑着床垫，从对方的身体里抽出了自己。  
他趴下去，压覆在那具结实的，柔软的躯体上。黏腻的液体残留在两人的皮肤上，但没有人介意。  
他少有的抛弃了快感和性冲动，单纯的凭借爱意，来吻着对方。但这却和以往的每一个吻同样激烈。  
他们在彼此的唾液和呼吸里交缠。像此刻的他们在彼此的生命里。  
今后呢？他突然地胸闷起来。从今天往后，我们还会这样交缠在对方的床上，一生和对方纠缠不清么？  
“Luc……”他的男孩顶着他的额头分开了他们的唇，“I’m here, Luc……’m not goin’ anywhere……”  
他看着James浅茶色的双眸，心脏被这一如以往的深情击碎了……不要……不要这样……这是我承受不了的……  
“别……别说……”他出神地望进茶色的深水池。那池水突然间清冷了起来。  
“我没打算要说的，Luc。”声音里尽是平静，却让Lucius觉得他错失了什么。  
“James，我……”  
“Kiss me, babe……”黑发男人带着渴求的攀上对方，献祭一般的献出了自己的亲吻。  
脑中的一根线霎时崩断，“Fuck”，这该死的混蛋永远都有办法瞬间挑起他的火。Lucius以对方本应该会招架不住的力道猛地吻下去，却迎来了几乎同等的回应。  
他用双腿不耐烦的拨开男人的腿，对方顺从地环住了他的腰。这是两个人都最喜欢的感受。  
Lucius一向享受这种对方把半身的力量挂靠在自己身上的重量感。  
他就着对方的压力沉下腰，猛一用力，深深地顶住了他。他确定那是疼痛的。  
对于James来说甚至多于其他别人。这个纯粹的Gryffindor居然是个痛感神经格外明显的家伙。但Jame只是放纵的呻吟着，完全的接纳了他，坦白地、毫不掩饰地放声呻吟。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
当James从小睡中醒来的时候，Lucius已经衣着整齐。一只Malfoy家族的猫头鹰刚刚飞走，一封揭开的信躺在窗前的书桌上。他站在窗口，从木制的窗框望出去，看着麻瓜伦敦的街道。  
他没有穿和James一起买的麻瓜衣服。即使这也许是你最后一次有可能穿这些衣服的时候了。他阴暗的想着。这里，全部的这些，会被封存在这里。  
木制的，会吱呀吱呀响的床铺。棉布的床单，亚麻布的格子窗帘和餐桌布。燃气瓦斯炉还有冰箱。碟片放映机，佩内洛普，罗马假日，还有蒂凡尼的早餐。  
它们会被留在这里了。  
当然，如果James想要拿走它们，Lucius不会有任何意见。  
一部分的他希望James可以如他自己一般，回到Potter家族，承担族长的责任，娶妻，生子，延续后代。另一部分的他则叫嚣着，James是他的，永远会是，并且一生都不会背离他——从任何意义上讲。  
就像一直以来，他知道自己是个混蛋。不够关心，满不在乎，自私自利的混蛋。  
因为一场无稽的遭遇和没有来由的迷恋，勾引一个不满十四岁的少年。捕获他，然后和他开始了一段没有关系的纠缠。最后离开他，回到自己的生活轨迹。结婚。  
但即便是自大如他，也不能说服自己，他不曾真的动心过。  
他无法欺骗自己，此刻他想要付出一切换得现在的生活——  
一间麻瓜公寓。毫不贵族的器具。单调的生活。散步。做饭。看影片。牵手。亲吻。做爱。阳光。花朵。清新的空气。洁白的云。James Potter和Lucius Malfoy。  
但那只是生命里的一部分。太渺小的一部分。  
“Hey!”他听到James的声音于是回过头。对方从床上撑着坐起来，滑落的被单暴露了早些时候激情的痕迹。  
“已经起来了啊……”Lucius注意到James略带沙哑的声线有比以往多一丝的警觉，虽然还是充斥着欢爱之后的慵懒，像之前的每一次。  
Lucius静静地站着，望向James的目光十分的保守。“It’s time to go.”  
It’s time to go away, baby.  
有几分钟，或许更久的时间里，Lucius看进James的眼睛，就向对方对他做的一样。  
他在寻找，他想在对方眼神中找寻到的任何一丝动摇。受伤，不舍，痛苦，疑问，身后愤怒。但什么都没有。  
一阵酸涩来得快去的也快。然后他意识到，他松了一口气。这样就好。  
James一向懂他。他知道他是真心喜欢两个人的相处，喜欢那种动了情一般的细腻感受，所以真心地对待他直到最后。  
他也知道他不可能和他天长地久，所以最终保护了自己能够全身而退。  
这是他的James。阳光的，开朗的，理解的，坚强的，他的James。他会很好的。他们都会。  
他转开头，再次看向外面的街道。麻瓜伦敦的街道没什么好。只是James曾告诉他，他喜欢路的尽头那一株白色花瓣的木槿。  
然后又是一分钟，他开始动摇。在James Potter的沉默之中动摇。  
他太沉默了。他安静，是的。但从不沉默。  
他始终会回应他。  
他对他魅惑的笑，他开心的咧着嘴，给他一个臭不要脸的媚眼。他亲吻他，他十三岁，闭眼专心享受，然后告诉他，这是我要的吻。  
他把他拐上床，他十四岁，热情地像是一团青涩都掩不住的火。  
他说我和Narcissa恋爱了，他十五岁，无所谓地回答等你联系我那，我会小心的。  
他说我们同居吧，他十六岁，明媚地笑着点头，在暑假的前一天猫头鹰他地址和钥匙。  
他说我们去旅行吧，他十七岁，毫无置疑地收拾最简单的行囊，头也不回地跟着他上路。  
现在，他说我们离开这里，而十八岁的他，只是坐在床上沉默着看他……  
“好的。我们离开。”  
他猛地转回来，几乎扭着脖子。他一瞬间失去了理性或控制，脱口而出，“James……”然后被打断……  
“没什么的，Luc。你什么时候订婚？”  
他看着James朝自己丢了几个清洁咒语，灵活的套上了之前被自己丢在一旁的麻瓜衣衫。笔挺的站在卧室中央静静地望着他。  
“你什么时候订婚？”  
Lucius Malfoy无法抓住他的恋人，他曾经的恋人的情绪，艰难地吞了一口气，“今晚。”我会想念你。  
他僵在原地，感受到年轻的恋人走近来松松的抱了他一下，然后离开了他们的小公寓。留给他一个如以往一般的灿烂笑颜，和徘徊在他耳边的温柔的声音。  
他突然想起以往酷爱热水澡的James拿着魔杖丢给自己清洁咒的陌生画面。或许，他真的受伤了。  
他临走的最后一句话留在耳边久久不散，他说——  
“我也会想念你。”

2  
Lucius在画面转到下一段记忆之前打断了自己。  
他从冥想盆里浮起来，又继续注视着那团银白色的回忆发了一会儿呆。  
那些白色的雾气团团的流动着，迷茫浓重了起来，最后吞噬了James离去的背影。  
他抹了一把脸，没有任何湿冷的痕迹，直起了身。  
James。  
他无力地在心里默念。每一次重新审阅自己的记忆，他都会发现新的James Potter。  
这么多年来，他从来没有抵达到这男孩最真实的内心，但是他一直在接近。  
苦笑了一下，他最后整理了自己宽松但不松垮的衬衫，转身走向门口。热烈的阳光和大面积的浓郁的紫色捕捉了他的全部知觉。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
两个看起来刚刚成年的男子在啪的一声轻响之中出现在木板屋的门前。  
金发的那一个拉住矮一点的男人的手，随意地推开了屋门。  
“父亲，我和Harry有事情要告……父亲？”迎接他们的是沉默的房间。  
“他一定去花田了。”黑发的男子安静地开口，声音载着一些厚重的了然和一些伤感。  
另一个人站在他的面前深深的望进他碧绿的眼眸，“我们去找他？”  
“Draco，”男子仰头望着对方，单纯又成熟地让人觉得可靠，“我可以自己去么？”  
银灰色的眼睛疑惑了一瞬，然后了然地点点头。在送男人离开之前轻吻了他的额头。  
阳光。花朵。清新的空气。洁白的云。  
三月末的哈伦[1]雨是怅然，晴是明媚。  
躺在花田之间的男人有着淡金色的发丝和深灰色的眼眸。他随性地平躺着，米色的亚麻长裤上略微地沾染了草绿色的痕迹，蓝色的格子衬衫没有扣最上面的两颗扣子，袖口也不对称地随便卷起。明明是一身田园的居家打扮，却让见者都一眼便注意男人身上不可剥夺的贵气。  
年轻地Potter走向他的Father-in-law——各种意义上的，展露了最阳光和天真的灿烂笑颜。  
“Hey！”他听见自己有点轻浮地开口，大大咧咧地坐在了他的长辈身边。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius怔愣了一瞬，然后松懈下来，给他儿子的伴侣一个微笑，毫不拘束但依旧优雅的坐起来，给这个孩子一个拥抱。  
“Harry，在这里见到你真好。”他知道自己说的是真的。  
“我也是。”  
这对父子没有再多说什么，只是温柔安静地坐在午后的阳光里。  
安定，像是一种魔法，扩散在整个花田里。闪耀的紫色郁金香散发着朦胧的浓郁情感。  
一个小时之后，他们开始轻声的交谈，关于生活，家庭，还有那两个让人不放心的黑发男人。  
直到日光的热度渐渐退去，Harry掏出了一封信。  
“Draco和我早上去了一趟戈德里克山谷的老房子。我想这个应该给你。”  
瞬间，世界的触感在他的眼底变更。紫色开始从地表升腾起来，染遍了泛着澄黄的天空。  
Lucius接过那张封好的信纸，没能控制住双手的颤抖。  
他知道那是什么。  
那只可能是一个东西——一个他也做过的事。  
James……  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey, Luc  
如果你看到这封信，我想我已经独自开始了另一段旅途。  
我很遗憾这样的结果。我只是想告诉你。我知道你是爱我的，一直都知道，也从来都没有怀疑这一点。  
那么，我想你也该知道这个。  
’Cause I’m the one that loves you lately, Baby.  
Be waiting for you!  
James  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius默默地走回他的小屋，他的孩子们还坐在沙发上等着他。  
做好的晚饭摆在餐桌上，施了保温咒语。他推门进来的时候，那个同他的恋人长得几乎一模一样的孩子，带着少有的率性和大胆走过来拥抱了他。  
“我不能在这里和你们吃晚餐了，抱歉。”他把声音压在他孩子的头顶。抬起头，看着自己的儿子，“我要去戈德里克山谷。”  
那个和他拥有着一模一样的金色头发的男人微笑起来，从他手中拖走了Harry。然后递给了他另一样物件。“这个也是给你的，父亲。”  
他的儿子曾在一场战争中坚硬了起来，又在后面两年多的温和的恋情之中神奇的软化下来。这个优秀的孩子正懂事地对着他宽慰的笑着，“Harry和我会在这里，吃完了饭我们就自己回去了。”  
他点点头，沉默地走上楼梯。钥匙的轮廓在他的手心里压得生疼。  
他有一点想咒骂自己的不够成熟。该死的，Sirius一直说他和James的爱情是所有他们这些晚辈们依赖和吸取能量、勇气的太阳。而现在，他格外感觉到，Harry和Draco才是那个拯救了他们所有人爱情的那两个。  
Draco把Severus臭骂一顿让他和Sirius消停的过日子。而现在，Harry带着那个属于James微笑和James的手迹来到了他将死的生活。  
他无奈的摇摇头，走进了自己的卧室。在抽屉里桃花心木的小木盒。修长的手指把这封信压在了木盒里原本装着的唯一一张纸条下面。  
他没有费事去检查那张纸条。因为他清楚地记得纸条上简短的那句话——  
James, in case you didn’t know, I love you. Lucius  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius斜靠在沙发上，用一个极度随意甚至是掉价的姿态掩盖着内心的紧张。  
他早就知道Severus不会很好的接受他去做间谍这件事。Severus和Sirius。这两个孩子快要为他的选择而恼火又害怕的接近发疯。  
是的，他们都是勇敢而强大的战士。但他们也都是他的小朋友，他和James一心想要保全的弟弟。  
“为什么就非要做间谍呢，Lucius？Sirius到现在刚刚算安定下来，你就要离开。你知道当Sirius知道Regulus做食死徒的时候已经快疯了，而你，Lucius，你几乎是Sirius的偶像，他那么爱你，依赖你，我和James都不能让他开口的事情，你……”  
“所以这就是你来劝我放弃的筹码？Sirius？”Lucius让自己冷酷的挑眉，“你的男朋友？James的小弟弟？”  
“LUCIUS MALFOY！”Severus从餐桌后面跳起来，咬牙切齿的发出一声怒吼，“别装的满不在乎！我知道你在乎！该死的混蛋。”  
而这个“该死的混蛋”只是轻轻地对自己苦笑。不知道当他告诉这两个孩子的时候他已经跟Narcissa订婚的时候，他们两个会不会直接和他断绝关系。  
也许不会，但是他们永远都不会再像以前那样了。  
而他，竟然还曾以为，即使身处这样绝望的境地，即使James不会在他身边，Severus和Sirius也会依然是维持他理智的支柱。  
他想要开口，想要告诉他们自己究竟有多么混蛋。告诉他们他已经抛弃了James去和一个抛弃了Sirius的家族联姻。  
然后，壁炉的火焰突然变得翠绿。踏出那里的人，是他以为再也不会出现在庄园的那颗乱蓬蓬的黑色脑袋。  
“Hey!”James轻笑着看着他，一边愉快的和另一个黑发的男人挥了挥手。像是从前。  
“很好。James，你来得正好。”Severus那一脸“找到救兵了”的表情让Lucius几乎想要笑出来。但他谨慎的盯着James，不希望他真的会是他的救兵。  
James Potter笑了一下，就回避开Severus的目光，直视向沙发里的那个男人。  
“Luc，我是来告诉你，我订婚了，和Evans，Lily Evans。明早的预言家日报就会宣布婚期。”  
年轻的Malfoy族长在Severus暴怒的目光和激烈的责问之中，震惊的凝视在那双浅茶色的眸子里。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
年长的Lucius站在壁炉旁边，默默注视着年轻的爱人好看的肩线。  
看着这个倔强又坚定地Gryffindor在年轻的Lucius和年轻的Severus的目光里转身走回壁炉。  
他怜悯的看着年轻的自己，他知道那个震惊的表情是因为在惊叹James再一次看穿了他的困境，默默地帮助了他，而并非年轻的友人以为的，James的“背叛”。  
他怎么可能背叛呢？甚至即便是在最后，最后一次，James依然看穿了自己最后的需要，依然毫不犹豫的为自己做了一切。  
Fuck you, Malfoy.  
他把目光投向沙发旁里那个懦弱的身影，毫不留情的默默诅咒自己。  
然后转回来，呆住……  
这是他第一次有胆量在这一个角度看着一段回忆。而此刻，他看着他的James走向壁炉，离开自己，却带着依旧温柔又深爱的目光。  
他感到一片灰白的回忆世界里，浸染了从James胸口点开的紫色，世界溢满了郁金香的纹路。  
他想起James最后留给他的字迹——  
’Cause I’m the one that loves you lately, baby.  
“Love you, baby.”  
Lucius突然开口，抑制不住。  
他想起在他的有生之年，他从未对James亲口说过这句话。酸涩和痛楚几乎击败了他。  
视线里的James离去的脸庞被一层水雾掩盖而变得模糊。  
“Love you too.”回忆-James用极为轻微的声音愉快的开口，像是听到了Lucius一般。  
一瞬间，Lucius笑了出来，然后疼痛又滚烫的大颗的液体还是滚落了眼眶。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius从冥想盆升起，呼吸着伦敦街头远没有哈伦腥咸的空气。街道尾端的那株木槿已经格外高大。他看着重新安置好的房间。墙壁上的黑白旧照片，桌角的桃花心木盒子，床头柜的一只紫郁金香。  
他安稳幸福的微笑。这么久以来，一直是James在揣测他的喜好，他的愿望。但这一次，他知道James想要的是什么。  
他会为他而幸福的活着。他会为他好好的做到。  
’Cause I’m the one that loves you lately, James.  
“我们回来了，James。”

3  
[2]You packed your last two bags, a taxi's 'round the bend.  
你打包了最后两袋行李，一辆计程车等在拐角  
You used to laugh out loud, but you can't remember when.  
你过去常常开怀大笑，却已无法记清那是何时  
You lost your lies.  
你失去了一切借口  
It's like your moving out of time, and the whole world crumbles right beneath you.  
像是你从时光的轨迹抽离，世界在你的身后崩溃瓦解  
So, i might've made a few mistakes, but that was back when you would smile.  
我做错了许多事情，但他们只是在你的笑容里被原谅  
And we would go everywhere, but we ain't been there for awhile.  
所有的地方都是我们的归宿，我们却很久不曾抵达  
And this i know   
我知道的是  
There's a place that we can go, a place where i can finally let you know—  
有个地方我们永远都可以到达，在哪里我终于可以告诉你——  
'Cause i'm the one that loves you lately.  
因为时至今日，我依然爱你  
You and me, we got this great thing.  
你和我，我们拥有这繁盛美好的爱情  
We're the only one's that around...we're the only one's that around this babylon.  
在这繁华喧嚣的世界里，彼此，是我们拥有的唯一  
I hope you find whatever you've been lookin' for.  
希望你追寻的，都会寻觅到  
Just remember where you're from and who you are.  
但请记得你的所来何处，记得你原本的面貌  
'Cause there's a thousand lights that'll make you feel brand new.  
千盏繁盛灯火或许让你新鲜不已  
But if you ever lose your way, i'll leave one on for you.  
但如果你迷失了路途，我会为你留下一个方向  
So, come back, get here, sit down, relax.  
那么，回来吧，来这里，坐下来，放轻松。  
Everything's to see that you've come a long, long way, and it's the place that you should be.  
每一件事都是证明你走了一段长长的路，而这里正是你的归宿  
'Cause i'm the one that loves you lately.  
因为时至今日，我依然爱你  
You and me, we got this great thing.  
你和我，我们拥有这繁盛美好的爱情  
'Cause i'm the one that loves you lately.  
因为时至今日，我依然爱你  
We're the only one's that around...we're the only one's that around this babylon.  
在这繁华喧嚣的世界里，彼此，是我们拥有的唯一

 

[1]哈伦：Haarlem。北荷兰省南部的一个镇。  
[2]Love you lately：加拿大男歌手Daniel Powter的名曲Love you lately的歌词。送给我心爱的James Potter和Lucius Malfoy。同时也是此篇番外的配歌


End file.
